


Jim's not Sleeping

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim's a bit of a brat, M/M, not sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian awakens to an empty bed, his Jimmy isn't asleep and he takes it upon himself to fix it.





	

Sebastian turned over in bed, his hand hitting cold, empty sheets as his eyes cracked open. The dark room was quiet, not even the pacing he had occasionally gotten woken up by. He sat up, rubbing his eyes pulling the sheets back and standing up. He pulled his robe off its hook as he exited the master bedroom, slipping it on. 

Sebastian sighed in frustration as he saw the light coming from under the office door. He moved silently to the office, opening the door slowly. "What do you think you are doing? It's 2 in the morning."

Jim looked up form his laptop for a moment, smiling at his Tiger. "I'm overthrowing Poland, you should be asleep, babe." He knew Seb was going to wake up eventually, given Jim had moved form the bed a few hours earlier, only sleeping about an hour. His mind was too busy working on his latest plan. 

"JimJam, you can't survive on coffee alone, your body needs sleep." Sebastian moved into the office, the five computers were roaring to life even as Jim worked on his laptop. The words were in a language Seb didn't know, but given he knew a lot of different languages. That was a shock... "What are you doing on the other computers?"

"It's just different projects, honey. I've asked you to not use that nickname. There is no need to worry, I'll be back to bed in a bit, darling.": Jim rolled across the tile, typing out an order to his men. 

Sebastian stopped the office chair, easily picking up Jim and moving him. "Time for sleep, my genius." 

Jim twisted, trying to get out of the stronger arms. He had work to do and plus he wasn't tired anyway. "Let go."

Sebastian walked back to their room, ignoring the struggles from his lover. Only stopping when he reached the bed, dumping Jim on the bed, starting to go through the Irishman's pockets. Why had he changed into clothes, work clothes to boot, what did he expect not to sleep? 

"What are you looking for?" Jim's voice was edged with irritation.

"Your phones. You are on lockdown until you get at least a few hours of sleep, are they still in your office?" Sebastian took the suit jacket off.

Jim nodded. "Wasn't expecting to be forced out."

Sebastian moved to Jim's trousers, undoing the buttons and pulling them down and off, throwing them to the corner of the room. "Then you should have drugged me, baby."

Jim moved to stop Seb's hands. "I have not needed a nanny since I was a boy, Seb. I can remove my clothes on my own." 

Sebastian swatted Jim's hands away from his shirt. "Let me help."

Jim smiled, he would allow his Tiger control....for now. Even if he didn't see the point. 

Sebastian finished stripping his lover down to his pants, situating Jim in bed and tucking the quilt around him. 

Sebastian moved to his side of the bed, wrapping Jim in his arms. "You need to sleep, JimJam."

"'M not sleepy." Jim gasped as he was unexpectedly pulled against the Snipers chest. 

"Then recite pie until you are." Sebastian kissed Jim gently as he closed his eyes, holding him. 

Jim began to recite the numbers, the long string wasn't enough to keep him distracted form the needs of his mind. He needed to move, work....His men were good, yes. But that didn't mean they wouldn't fuck it up. 

Sebastian moved to lay over Jim, effectively pinning him to the bed. "Stop worrying, Honey." 

Jim rolled his eyes in the darkness, of course he'd know. Instead of pie Jim shifted to Human anatomy, slicing through muscle and flesh as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
